Krazi
by MosherGurl
Summary: She was a human, he was crazy to choose her.


An eyebrow was twitching violently. _Whose_? Rika Hanzo's. _Why_? Well why not ask the 2 arguing idiots in the corner? Rika loved Kagome like a sister, and Inuyasha like a pet dog, but their arguing was getting too much lately, and the female didn't even know what it was about anymore.

"You just don't understand the heart of a woman! I'm ashamed of you Inuyasha!"

"Be ashamed all you want coz it ain't happenin!"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!"

"Coz it's dangerous you stupid girl!"

"_SIT_!"

Rika looked away from the smoking heap that was now Inuyasha. That one had to hurt. Women's emotions, danger... that's all they've been arguing about for the past 3 days. Was Inuyasha trying to get rid of her? Rika shook her head, no he wouldn't do that. He needed her to find the jewel shards, so what...

"Rika c'mon! Or we'll leave you behind!"

Rika snapped out of her daydream and realised she had subconsciously stopped walking. She jogged to catch up with them.

"Sorry!"

"Geez, you sure space out a lot. Just make sure ya never do it when a demons around or your dead."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha through angry eyes.

"Inuyasha that's mean! Take that back!"

Oh boy...here they go _again_... Rika could sense a _sit_ coming on. It was then 7 hours, 4 demons, 12 sits and 2 jewel shards later that the group had finally stopped for the night. Rika was more than grateful.

"I'm so tired..."

Sango removed her weapon from her back and rolled her shoulder.

"Me too, I think I'll leave my bath until morning."

"Me too."

Rika rose an eyebrow at both girls.

"Bugger that. I stink, I'm bathing _tonight_."

"Take this lamp then."

Rika took the spare lamp from Kagome and flicked it on before turning and walking to where she spotted that lake earlier. With a smile she removed her shoes and socks, before dipping her feet into the cold water first to get used to it.

"Oh yeah, this is what I needed."

A rustle in the bushes soon wiped the smile off the tired girls face. She picked up a stick that was close by, waiting for her stalker to show.

"Kagome? Sango? ...Miroku that better not be you!"

"Rika!"

The bushes rustled again and this time a small girl hopped over to the confused woman before kneeling down beside her. The stick was dropped once Rika realised it was Rin. She had met the girl many of times through Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's encounters.

"Rin? What are you doing out here alone? Where's Sesshoumaru? Or Jaken?"

"Well, I got bored, so I thought I'd have a look around the area for flowers, but I found you instead."

Rika stood up and shook the water from her feet.

"Rin you know that's dangerous. What if a demon found you? Now come on, let's take you back."

The little girl nodded as she took the larger hand of Rika's and let her lead to where Sesshoumaru was sat and Jaken was freaking out. When they noticed the duo Jaken came running over and scolded Rin.

"Rin! Where on Earth have you been?!"

"I ran into Rika and she brought me back. That's all Master Jaken."

Jaken looked up at the woman and scowled.

"Filthy human."

Rika blinked once and kicked him over into a tree where he stayed. A small satisfied smile made its way to the _filthy human's_ face.

"Need you be so reckless, Rika?"

Rika looked over at the tall demon known as Sesshoumaru and blushed lightly. Yeah she liked the great lord of the western lands. But Rika was human, Sesshoumaru was a demon...enough said.

"Sorry, he just bugged me."

"Very well. This is the second time you have brought Rin back to me. It seems to be becoming a habit of yours."

"Well I'm not just going to leave a little girl stranded in the middle of nowhere or bleed to death am I?"

"Obviously not. Although I still don't see why you hang around with that half-breed Inuyasha."

"Uhh, well, he's part human, and I _am_ human so I guess that's why. Plus Kagome's my friend from my world, so..."

"Well, I'm human and we're your friends too. So does that mean that you'll come with us now?"

Rika blinked at the little girl. She couldn't be serious.

"Rin, go to bed."

Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru and nodded before moving to the other side of the open section with Jaken, out of ear shot and curled up to sleep. Rika laughed nervously.

"Kids huh? They get crazy ideas."

"Indeed they do."

"I mean, you're a demon lord, and I'm just a human girl. I couldn't travel with you. Plus we're not friend's right?"

"No, we are not."

Another nervous laugh on Rika's behalf. It was at the crazy idea of her travelling with these guys instead of Kagome. And boy would she be _mad_. Speaking of which…

"I suppose I should get back to the others. They're probably worried about where I am."

"No."

Rika raised an eyebrow at him.

"No what?"

"You will stay here with us. Rin has made it blatantly clear that she wants you to travel with us. So you are obliged to do so."

Rika's eyebrow twitched for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Obliged?! I can do whatever I want, and I'm going back!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice this time."

"There's always a choice!"

"This time I'm afraid there isn't."

"You know what? Your nuts! And to think I had a crush on a mad man. You need some help; go see a councillor or something."

Rika waved off the demon and turned to walk away, but the Sesshoumaru was fast and was in front of the girl within seconds.

"I'm mad? You friends we're planning on abandoning you with me anyway. With sensitive hearing I could hear their conversations."

"What are you talking about?"

Rika's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. They wouldn't do that to her, would they?

"I knew about your silly human feelings a long time ago. So did your friends. Kagome was insistent on handing you over to me, although Inuyasha refused to comply."

More twitching. So that's what they we're talking about all this time!? Rika was so angry, tears made their way down her delicate face as Sesshoumaru wiped them away with his one hand before licking the droplets from his finger and leaning his head close to her own.

"You're a very interesting girl Rika. If it wasn't for your bickering idiots for friends then I would have taken you already. But watching them fight was much more appealing, until you came to me of your own accord."

Sesshoumaru leant even closer to Rika, his lips hovering over hers, his breath ghosting her face as her heart rate picked up.

"You belong to me now. Am I clear?"

Rika couldn't speak, so she merely nodded her head lightly as the great demon smirked and pulled back, heading in the direction of a small tree, where he would sleep. Rika calmed her breathing and headed towards a different tree until a growl stopped her in her tracks. She turned to look at his angered face as a sigh passed through her lips, making her way over to the demon where he pulled her down to lay the woman against his boa.

"Sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Crazy demon."

"But that's why I chose a human like you."


End file.
